


You don't get exceptions

by GoalPostHead, hypothetical_otters



Series: Not Going Out AU [3]
Category: Not Going Out (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/pseuds/GoalPostHead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim announces his relationship to Daisy and Lee isn't happy about that. (AU of Not Going Out) takes place in series 2 I believe it's episode 6, but I could be wrong there (the one where daisy is introduced)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't get exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> we still don't own the characters, we're just having fun writing these fics. All the things from the other parts of this series are in effect (ie the britishness of these stories, the show, and of us) hope you enjoy

Tim and Daisy are in the flat. Lee and Lucy’s flat, well, mainly Lucy’s flat. It should never have been Lee’s in the first place, but that’s not the point. Tim and Daisy are in the flat. and Tim has introduced her as his girlfriend. This is a lie, obviously. Although not to Daisy or Lucy. Lee however, knows the truth, and drags Tim into his room, away from the girls in order to talk to him.

“Were you even thinking?” Lee demands as soon as they are out of earshot. 

“What? you’re the one who’s dragged me into your room”

“Not what I meant Tim, and you know it. your girlfriend.” Lee adds air quotes around the word girlfriend and then continues

“You’re gay. not bi. not straight. gay. so how do you have a girlfriend?” Lee asks indignantly

“There’s always exceptions.” Tim says enigmatically, infuriating Lee immensely.

“Not for you. you don’t have exceptions. You never have. This is just to please you parents isn’t it?” Tim looks ready to interrupt Lee and protest that statement. 

“No, you don’t get to talk. Not right now. That’s what it was when you kicked me out. Because your sister was moving to London, and you didn’t want her to tell your parents that you were dating a man.”

Tim actually manages to interrupt lee this time. 

“Not the gender thing actually. The fact you're from the north was more of a problem.”

“Now is not the time Timothy. There’s more important things to discuss than your parents irrational hatred of anywhere further up the country than the M25. And you’re joking about it so that must mean its true. I can tell when you’re lying. It was cause I’m male. and now you’re dragging Daisy into this charade, like some sort of...” Lee pauses his tirade 

“Beard?” Tim asks, trying to be helpful as if that will make Lee less angry. 

“No. well, yes. But just cause you know what you’re talking about doesn’t mean that you should do this to Daisy. I might not like her-”

“What? You’ve only just met her!”

“No, I had to spend time with her at that speed dating thing. I might not like her, but she deserves better than that Tim.” 

“Better than me, you mean?” Lee shakes his head. 

“Someone who actually likes her romantically or sexually. Not someone who’s pretending for their parents sake.”

There’s a knock at the door, stopping Tim from saying whatever he was going to say, and Lucy enters Lee’s room. Tim jumps away from Lee, not previously realising that they had been standing really quite close to each other. 

“Oh, great.” Tim says sarcastically “You’re getting involved in this argument too?”  
Lucy looks confused and glances at Lee in the hope of some clarity. 

“Oh no. I’m not explaining. It’s up to him” Lee points at Tim as he says this. “and I know he wont tell you what’s happening”

“What? Why not? What were you arguing about anyway?”  
Lee and Tim look at each other before Lee sighs and starts talking. 

“Right. Since he’s not going to tell you. Him and Daisy shouldn’t be together. It’s not right.”

“What, Tim being in a relationship?”

“Not that. No. The Daisy part of that sentence.”

“Why not? She’s perfectly nice, Lee. You just need to get to know her a bit.” 

“That’s not what I m-” Lee mutters, under his breath but stops talking when Tim glares at him. 

“Since you’ve stopped talking about whatever was going on, can we all stop hiding in Lee’s bedroom?” Lucy asks  
“I’m getting hives just standing here” she continues, completely ignoring Lee’s hurt look. 

The three of them go back to the living room, where Daisy is still sitting on the sofa; glass of wine in hand.


End file.
